Picture Perfect
by marauders13
Summary: Is this the year, where James is able to make it picture perfect? Read through the tale, and follow the ups and the downs as to how Lilly and James finally got together.RemusOC SiriusOC
1. P NK HA R

**Picture Perfect**

**A/N: Hey ppl! Yes, I've finally returned with a brand new fan fic! This idea has been in my head for quite a while, and I thought that it was time to finally post it…. so yeah, here it is! Enjoy reading it and please review! **

**LPOV**

"Potter!' Lily screamed her face red with rage. Lily Evans, just an average 6th year, but according to James I'M NOT. To him, I'm Lilykins, or 'Lily Flower' Ahem, anyway, where was i? Oh yeah, Potter! Well;;, my day didn't start off too good. Why of all mornings, did I have to get up on the wrong side of the bed? It all started off with me waking up late, missing breakfast, spilling ink down the front of my robes and to top it all off, my hair was Pink! Did I say 'was'? Well, it still is, but it won't be for much longer! Now, there is only one person in the whole of Hogwarts who would do such an incredulous thing like this. Well, does a certain black messy haired boy sound familiar to you? Glad to know that we are thinking on the same line. He's the one, James Bloody Potter. Thanks to him, I'm standing in the middle of the common room like an idiot, clutching my hair that's charmed to turn pink!

**End of LPOV **

'Potter, I'm warning you, if your not here by the time I count to five, there-'

James came skidding round the corner, accompanied by the other three marauders. It was obvious, that he had just woken up, as he was shirtless, and his hair was all ruffled up on end. This, Lily couldn't help notice, but tried her best to not make it obvious, but it didn't work out the way that she wanted it to.

'Why of all moments did she have to turn red? 'Lily wondered out aloud.

James, noticed this, and gave Lily a lopsided grin. Trying her best to ignore this, she forced her mind to think of something other than his body.

'Why is my hair pink?' Lily demanded, but to the others, it came out in a sort of screeched way.

'I dunno, er… maybe you wanted to go for a new look, did you get bored of red?'

The common room filled up with laughter and James hi-fived Sirius whilst Remus looked on disapprovingly.

'James Alexandra potter, you are the most-'

'Charming? Handsome? Oh no need to let me know Evans, I already knew that. Since you think of me in that way, fancy going on a data with me?'

'YOU ARE THE LAST PERSON THAT I'LL GO ON A DATE WITH! INSTEAD, I'LL RATHER GO ON A DATE With THE GIANT SQUID! URGH! YOU ARE AN ANNOYING GIT, YOU THINK THAT IT'S FUNNY TO GO AND PLAY PRANKS ON WHO EVER YOU WANT, BUT IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY! YOU ARE THE MOST INSUFFERABLE, FRUSTRTAING, BRUTAL, CRUEL, SPOILT, ARROGANT CUMBERSOME GIT THAT I HAVE EVER HAD THE INFORTUNACE OF MEETING! I HATE YOU JAMES POTTER!'

With one last glance at the marauders, she turned her back on them and rushed off, before anyone had the chance to notice the single tear trickling down her face.

'What does cumbersome mean?' Peter questioned

Remus muttered, 'Not the right time to ask wormatail'

'That was a sharp blow, I'll have to give you that much, but come on mate, you'll get over it, you are after all a marauder, Shit! We're late and McGonagall is going to have our guts for garters'

'You go on' James said 'I've just forgotten a book

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and made his way out of the common room whilst informing Remus and Peter about their latest prank.

By this time most of the common room was empty. James made his way up the stairs towards the bys dormitory. He closed the door behind him and headed towards his four-poster bed, which was draped with red and gold silk. He dug his hand deep under his pillow, and pulled out a picture that had been in his possession ever since first year. A picture of Lily Evans, smiling at the camera, whilst laughing and shrugging her shoulders.

He sighed deeply as he continued to stare at the picture that he beheld. There was just something special about her that mace her stand out from the crowd. She was special. Just thinking about the way he felt towards her came him the shivers. If only she knew who he really was, what was behind the arrogant jerk. Will he ever get the girl? Will it ever be Picture Perfect?

A/N: That's the first chapter up! Wotcha think/ I really enjoyed writing this one, even thought it was a bit short. Anywayz, Plez review!

XxMarauders13xX


	2. Love Battles

**A/N: **The second chapter is up! Enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer**: Getting bored of saying this but I'm going to say it anyhow, I don't own anything apart from the characters that I have made up! All the other characters belong to J.K Rowling!

The summer holidays were approaching fast which caused anxiety amongst the 6th years as they will only have another year left at Hogwarts. The marauders were sitting huddled up in the common room, chatting away about what their final year was still to bring. But James was still in is own world, dreaming away…………….

THUND!

'What was that for?!' James demanded as Sirius gave him a guilty look

'Listen Prongs, you have to get over her. You don't have to her, there's plenty more to choose from' Sirius stated as he winked at a pretty 5th year, who giggled and rushed off to her friends.

'Yeh' James muttered, 'But not one of them is like Lily'

'I give up! Moony, it's your turn to knock some sense into him. I'm off as I've got a meeting to get to, which involves a girl and a broom closes' and with that, he gave his fellow marauders a sly grin, and sped out of the common room.

Remus, who was reading 'Fantastic Beats and where to Find them' for the 8th time, sighed as he closed his book.

'You do understand why she hates-dislikes you?'

'Because I'm an arrogant jerk?' James suggested, knowing that this was true but not wanting to admit it.

'Listen Mate, if you want to win her heart over, you have to change your ways'

'Yeh, I know'

'Seriously though, you know what I'm saying?'

James gave Remus a 'Your-not-helping' look. Remus realized that he wasn't in the mood for a joke.

'Sorry Mate, but you know where I'm coming from? You've got one year left to get your girl; don't blow it'

James steered his head, and tuned to look at Remus. Just what was going on in that head of his? He was about to ask, but Remus got there first.

'You can start off by apologizing?' suggested Remus.

James looked at him worryingly; as he remembered the last time he tried to apologize to Lily Evans. Let's just say, that it didn't go as to planned, and that he ended up in the Hospital Wing. James shuddered, as he remembered of this encounter.

'I suppose that if I want to get her, I have to go through what ever' James said weakly

And with that, he got up, and glanced at his friend.

'If I'm not back by eleven, you know what happened to me' and with that, he made his way out of the Common Room.

Remus leaned on the cushions, and let out a deep sigh. What the other Marauders were unaware of, was that Remus was struggling with his own love battle. Belle Thompson, on of Lily's best friends. He had a major crush on her, ever since their first encounter on the 9 ¾ platform. Her auburn hair, grey eyes, her smile….

URGH! He was doing it again! He really had to stop doing this, before one of the other marauders found out. He had considered the possibility of telling her, but there was too much at risk. You see. Remus is a werewolf and has to transform every month. But thanks to the marauders, it aint as bad as it used to be. Well the thing is….. The marauders are illegal amanigi, and if anyone found out, well they will be spending the rest of their lives in Azkaban.

Glancing at the clock, he realized that it coming up to ten O' Clock. Deciding to take an early night, he forced himself up and made his way up towards the boy's dormitory. As the door banged shut, a sigh could be heard from the far end of the common room. She had spent the last ½ hour gazing at him. If only he knew she wondered out aloud.

'Belle! Where are you?'

'I'm on my way up, just give me a sec'

With one last glance at the spot where Remus sat a few minutes ago, she made her way up the stairs with her mind full of confusing thoughts.

A/N: Second Chapter up, and I want to hear your thoughts, so If you enjoyed it, please take out the time, and review it with your feedback.

XxMarauders13xX


	3. Dates, Detentions and Domestics!

A/N: It's been more than a year since I last updated this fan fic, I apologize

**A/N: **It's been more than a year since I last updated this fan fic, I apologize. It's just that with GCSEs it's kinda hard for me to update! But now the summer hols r here so hopefully I will be able to update more often!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I was a rich author like Rowling but I'm no!

'Prongs! Come on, wake up! Were gonna end up being late!'

James opened one eye and to his horror, he was greeted by a half naked Remus.

'Argh! Put a shirt on Remus! I'm blinded! Oh the shock!' joked James, as Sirius gave a bark like laugh as he exited the boys bathroom. A mixture of aftershave, cream and other various smells was what woke James up.

'I'm late aren't I? asked James.

'You sure are!' replied Remus calmly as he headed towards his four poster bed.

At that point James jumped out of his bed and rushed towards the bathroom door but instead he found himself lying on his back.

'Try Opening the door' snickered Sirius as he threw a book at Peter for no particular reason.

'What was that for?' Peter questioned.

'I was just bored!' exclaimed Sirius.

Just as James had followed Sirius sensible advice, he yelled to the others 'You lot go on and I'll meet you in class'.

As the marauders (excluding James) made their way out of the boy's dormitories, Sirius decided that he should let Remus and Peter on a secret on how to find themselves in heaven within two minutes.

'And did you think of this all by your self?' asked Remus slyly.

'Yeh!' replied Sirius proudly.

'Well then I can guarantee you that we will not be following this so called advice for that particular reason'

Sirius scowled. 'Well do you want to hear it or not?'

'Come on then let's hear this advice. Enlighten us!'

'There are only three steps that you have to follow. Even you will be able to Wormtail. Step 1, undo the first two buttons of your shirt' Sirius undid three of his shirt buttons. 'That's because I can afford to. Step 2, wink at the hottest girl passing by' and with that he winked at a rather attractive sixth year.

'Step 3; give her a time and a place.

Meet me in the classroom on the fourth floor at 2pm.' The girl giggled and ran off to share this news with her friends.

'Give it about two minutes before finding yourself in heaven. If you tickle the right spots, you might find yourself in more than heaven if you know what I mean'

'I should have known that it would have involved a broom closet and you!' And with that Remus walked ahead with Peter on his trail.

It took quite a few moments until the moment of realization hit him that he was standing in the middle of nowhere.

'Hey guys, wait up!'

**Transfiguration Lesson:**

'As you all are well aware of, this is an important year in which-'

The classroom door banged open and in walked James with his head down low trying to avoid Prof Mcgonagall's stern gaze.

'Potter you are late!' barked McGonagall.

'Er, yeh I know Minerva, but you see-'

'If it's the one where you overslept then I don't want to hear it! Return to your seat.'

James grinned as he slipped into his seat next to Sirius who stirred from his sleep.'

'Psst, did I miss anything?'

'Well-'began Remus who was about to show all his notes that he had taken during the lesson to James, but he didn't have a chance to even show James his first parchment of his notes

'Not much apart from the usual lecture'

'Black! Detention in my office tonight 6PM sharp!'

Sirius winked before replying 'It's a date!

'That's not fair Minerva!' James yelled out. 'I thought we were meant to be?'

'I'm sorry to break your heart mate, but she's been cheating on you, it has always been me!' said Sirius.

'5, 4, 3, 2, 1' James and Sirius muttered under their breath before a flushed McGonagall called out 'Potter! You have stepped too far! Detention tonight with Black!'

'Yes!' cried out James as he hi-fived Sirius.

'That's my 970th detention!' said James proudly.

'Ah my friend, I think you have forgotten that I am still in the lead by one detention'

'Oh Man! Can I have another detention Minerva?'

**A/N:** So what did you think of this chapter? More reviews, the quicker I'll update!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W!**


End file.
